


i love you to death

by Atena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atena/pseuds/Atena
Summary: A Vumin crackfic that satisfies the need to know a) what if V and Jumin were yandere? and b) what would happen if two yandere men fell in love? Inspired by LOVE/DEATH's first chapterWarnings:Graphic Description of Violence (there is a really graphic suffocarion scene)ProfanitySurprisingly, it's not very sexual, if at all.Also, you'll have to suspend disbelief for a bit and I will not lie that the characters are going to be out of character.  You're probably sick of all the Vumin I've been posting (I am a slut for Vumin, not even going to lie), But I have a poetry anthology I hope to post, and another crackfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LOVE/DEATH - First Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249373) by Kuzushiro. 



"Oh, Jumin, I'm so glad you came. How've you been?" V asked mildly, standing in front of the black haired man, who sat on a bar stool with a leg crossed over the other, sipping on some whiskey.

"Fine, I suppose."

As he smiled slightly, V's eyes danced, as bright as the sun. Electric cyan bore into the darkest obsidian.

Jumin narrowed his eyes at the other man. V hadn't talked to him for a couple of days or even contacted him on the Messenger. What was going on?

"That's good to hear. Sorry for calling you out of the blue here. I apologize for not responding to your messages and calls; I had something special planned here for you." Jihyun scratched his head in thought. "You know I was wondering something..."

"Is there anyone in the RFA that you wanted to kill?"

Taken aback, Jumin pressed his large frame into the bar stool. "What...? Why would I tell you that?"

"I had a sneaking suspicion you would be interested. You might think I'm not on the Messenger often but the truth is I just lurked."

"I won't say it."

V frowned thinly. "I don't like to pry often but I think this has been troubling you for quite a while, and I consider my friends' wellbeing over their privacy."

Jumin narrowed his eyes. "I gave you my answer: no."

"Oh come on, please tell me... Don't be afraid to admit it. Everyone has someone special like that." Like a lion, the slightly shorter man approached him. "So please tell me; I'm your best friend after all."

"Tsk... This is quite embarrassing, you know. Also, because you know me so well and for so long, shouldn't you already know?"

"I have a guess but I wanted to make sure," V said cupping Jumin's chin and leaning his face in close, their lips achingly close.

"Well... Alright, I'll tell you," Jumin chuckled darkly, gently stroking V's full head of turquoise hair and grabbing one of his wrists. "But he's right in front of me."

"It's you, you cactus fucking sonuvabitch."

"What a coincidence. I feel the same way~!"

"You've honestly been an eyesore ever since I met you. I didn't want to see you make those longing eyes at Rika and I so I asked her to scratch mine out for me," Jihyun said placidly, leaning back and kneeing Jumin where it hurt the most.

"Urk!" The CEO fell flat on his behind; surely, his best friend was lighter and shorter than him but he had balance on his side. Dusting his suit, Jumin got up and took out a .44 silver handgun and fired it at him.

Narrowly dodging, but mostly due to the noise, V took out a shiny kitchen knife, one that he intended to use with-no, against his former fiancé. He and Rika had intended to murder each other from the moment he saw her but Jumin had always been a thorn in his side ever since the very beginning, when they were children.

"I hate you, with those broad shoulders, silken black hair, silver eyes..." He charged Jumin and used the momentum to pummel him into the hardwood floor, eliciting a gasp from the other man. Jihyun laughed lightly. "Hell, I'm revolted by how your fancy pinstriped suits hug against your stupidly toned muscles."

"Good thing you're pretty much done for."

"The truth is... I've fallen madly in love with you ever since I first met you. I had to force myself to tear my eyes away. Yet it didn't work. Jumin, you're going to have to pay for this - and I don't mean with your money." V's shades glinted before the almost blind man tossed them aside.

"You're pathetic," Jumin sneered before flipping himself on top of the other man, pinning him down and holding his thin wrists together in one hand. In the other, he held his firearm and placed it at Jihyun's temple.

"You need to learn when to speak and when to shut up, my dear friend. I thought our friendship meant more to you. Instead you ignore my texts and calls - I fume at the very notion of you contacting, let's say that hacker with nothing but his own idiocy, Luciel at my expense."

Furiously, V kicked at Jumin, blindly thrashing until he landed a blow in the center of his stomach. He gasped but the CEO's muscles were too tense for it to have much impact. It did, for one make him lose his grasp. As retribution, Jumin undid his tie and wrapped it around Jihyun's neck and pulled tightly, until saliva dripped out as the blind man gasped. Only then did Jumin relent by a very slight fraction.

"...How dare you do all of this while I've longed for you," he ghosted at V's ear, his warmth breath tickling at him and sending electricity surging throughout his veins. Adrenaline, fear, something else.

"You don't know how long I've yearned for your gentle smile," Jumin said with a soft, deep, velvety voice, but there was no kindness in it.

He pulled as tightly as he could for three brief seconds and let V gasp profusely for ten more.

"That slender body and teal hair..." He yanked again for three more seconds, and V groaned.

"Even that overgrown fringe of yours is alluring," Jumin purred before the time was up. This time he used both hands and held it for five seconds.

"You have no idea how nervous I get around you; I even get jitters receiving your calls and messages. Stop shitting around with me." And with that, Jumin let V go completely, licking his lips with a feline leer.

He should have expected it, but that was his undoing.

V stabbed him right in the shoulder, blood spurting out as Jumin reeled back a few feet. Getting up, while rubbing his neck, the former photographer stood up and regained composure remarkably quickly. He supposed that such miracles often happened around the one you love. "Why are you telling me this? All these years, you've had no trouble attracting men and women alike, as either friends or lovers, even if you did not reciprocate the sentiments."

He smiled sweetly though it did not reach his nearly blind eyes before readying his knife for another jab, as Jumin regained control of his handgun during V's recovery.

"Don't play innocent with me, you filthy playboy. You can't decide who to commit fully to yet but you want to smother whoever is unlucky enough to be your bitch with your 'love'. Pfft."

"Jihyun, shouldn't I be saying this to you?" Jumin asked with a cold but even tone. "Even though we were always friends, you went after that snake -"

"She fascinated you too -"

"Not as much as you did, but I bet soon you'll let her put her leash on you yet again, even after death." The two of them charged at each other. Jumin's finger on the trigger was eager to get down to business.

The CEO shuddered. "To think of you loving another person, and almost marrying them; how maddening. Rika was a good woman, but I've always knew, deep down, that I was glad she's dead, sad to say."

"Think of it though, Jumin," V replied. "You'll be trading spit with a woman whose face I don't know or fooling around with an albino B list actor. No, you could have the entirety of the RFA wrapped around your finger - I want to puke!"

"Everyone admires you too, Jihyun!" Jumin countered, steading his hand as the muzzle of the gun met soft turquoise hair and hot skin.

"That's why-"  
"This is why-"

"If you won't be mine, then I'll just kill you!" they shouted in unison, even though V's kitchen knife threatened to leave a shallow cut and though Jumin's pistol left gunpowder remnants from the last shot.

"I love you to death..." V's quiet voice let out.

"Huh?" Jumin blinked his eyes as he felt his lips nearly meet Jihyun's. Blood rushed to their faces so intensely that even V could discern that particular shade of rouge.

Coming from the bathroom, MC, the bartender, returned. "Hey, we're closing up already. You should head..." She gave the shy couple a smug smirk, who had withdrew so they were a few feet away from each other. Despite their wounds and the fact that they were still gripping onto their weapons, V and Jumin laughed softly in an awkward refusal to meet each other's eyes, fidgeting like they were in high school again.

But then, as they left, MC finally drank in her ruined surroundings, the scene of a bar dimly lit in the middle of the night, now thoroughly trashed. Unfortunately for her, she would have to clean up and close shop all on her own, as V and Jumin had abandoned the premises already.


End file.
